1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage case assembly utilized for storing information modules, with variable shelving releasably and lockingly assembled within the case for accommodating simultaneously information media modules of different sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
Information storage is being accomplished in ever increasing quantities and in a variety of media cartridges of different dimensions (e.g., magnetic and video cartridges for storing wide ranges of data). It is, of course, a given in any business that the density of storage achieved by any storage system should be as high as possible while at the same time provide ready access to individual information stored items.
A well received modular compact storage assembly is that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,317, STORAGE ASSEMBLY, which includes storage cabinets containing a number of storage panels or drawers on each of which a plurality of media articles or modules may be supported for storage. More particularly, the storage panels may be slidingly moved from a stored to a withdrawn position with respect to the cabinets, and when in the withdrawn mode enable access for either storing new modules or removing previously stored modules.
Although the patented storage assembly has been found satisfactory, modification of storage cases and shelving to accommodate a wider range of different sized items being stacked together is desirable in that overall handling of customer storage needs is enhanced.
It is, therefore, a primary feature of the invention to provide an improved information module storage case including a plurality of storage shelves of varying spacing and individually adjustable to accommodate storage modules of different dimensions, which storage case can be individually used, or a plurality of such cases can be mounted for sliding storage within a cabinet and selectively withdrawn therefrom for access to stored items as desired.
Also, in accordance with a shelving embodiment of the invention, a shelving base has two opposite ends configured for releasable locking receipt within openings in interior opposing sidewalls of a case. A pair of channels extending between the base two opposite ends accommodate one or more spring-wire separators having portions received within the shelving base channels to serve as end locators for stored modules. A shelf depth determining means or backstop is adjustably affixed to the shelving base, or to other means, for accommodating variations in module depth dimensions and defining predetermined module depths.